De tal flor, tal olor
by Vikokaoru
Summary: Como cada vez que tenía una crisis emocional, Francia ha llamado a Reino Unido. Él todavía se pregunta por qué acude.


Es extraño que, tras casi dos años enamorada de la pareja, este sea mi primer fanfic sobre ellos. Antes de leer he de hacer una breve aclaración:  
La Rosa Inglesa o Rosa Tudor es un emblema de la dinastía inglesa de los Tudor. Desarrollada en la mitología griega, en la que Eros entregaba una rosa al Dios del silencio, Harpócrates, para que guardara en secreto los romances de Venus, más adelante fue utilizada (Edad Media) en Inglaterra para mantener en secreto ciertos asuntos. Más información: http: / / es. wikipedia .org /wiki/Rosa_Tudor (sin espacios)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Nota: Tal vez me he pasado un poco con esto de exaltar la parte doramatic de Francia.

* * *

El mal que tenía Francia siempre le impedía respirar. Era una sensación de asfixia, como si su tráquea cerrara la entrada y salida del aire, aunque él realmente lo describía como la sensación de olvidar hasta cómo se respiraba, cómo abrir la boca para recibir esa bocanada de oxígeno necesaria y tan amada por él.

_Oh, mon petit ami, es tan horrible, ¡como si el Destino me arrancara la vida con esa pasmosa facilidad con la que se lleva a los mejores hombres de París!_, lloraba, abrazado a sus rodillas, cada vez que le llamaba aquejándose de esa mortal dolencia. Cada vez, él acudía.

Para Reino Unido casi sería mejor que de verdad se ahogara y se muriera de una buena vez.

Hoy, como tantas otras veces, él había acudido tras aquel telefonazo a la hora del té. La vena de su frente hoy se notaba hinchada, se podía ver a un lado, sobre una de sus espesas cejas, de tan grandes ya excéntricas y desagradables.

Todavía no comprendía aquellos arrebatos de Francia, cómo sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas al verle, de esa forma tan falsa pero tan bien montada (¡con tanta facilidad!). Y le preguntaba, con la voz rasposa por la irritación de viajar hasta allí, cómo podía hablar, más, clamar, si en verdad el oxígeno no le llegaba al cerebro.

Pero cuando le miraba sostener su pañuelito rosa cerca de los ojos, el puchero trágico de su expresión, y cómo sus piernas flaqueaban hasta obligarle a deslizarse hasta el suelo, agarrando las perneras de los pantalones de corte recto de Arthur, se debatía tanto entre soltar una sonora y perversa carcajada y propinarle una buena patada o tirarle por la ventana que acababa por arrugar el ceño incapaz de decidirse por una u otra.

_Oh, Arthur! J' peux pas continuer d' vivre tel!_, su voz, ahogada por el llanto que dedicaba a sí mismo, volvía incomprensible lo que decía, rápido y abreviado,_ Si t' me donnes le couteau j' commenc'rai le coeur! Oh, cett' douleur! C'est insupportable!_

Insoportable lo era él.

_J' peux pas respirer!_

Como si ese estúpido francés no recordara que a Arthur no le había interesado nunca aprender su idioma, continuaba lamentándose un buen rato de esta manera, hasta que Reino Unido se cansaba y lo apartaba con una patadita. Él se dejaba despreciar no sin recordar unas pequeñas palabras para él, siempre cargadas de su entrañable sarcasmo.

Hoy no las respondió. Fue a la cocina, con toda la calma del mundo y, aunque ya pasaban de las cinco, se preparó el té que Francis le había arruinado minutos antes con su llamada desesperada.

Se fijó en una nueva porcelana, que descansaba reluciente en la estantería. La sostuvo en la mano con un gesto analítico y la acarició suavemente con el pulgar. Era delicada, muy ligera, y tenía un pequeño dibujo de _ciertas_ rosas bordeando su contorno por la parte superior. Negó con la cabeza y se preparó su merienda particular conteniendo un escalofrío.

En la salita, Francia agonizaba, regocijándose en su propio dolor, una escena que no le impresionaba. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba a su lado a degustar a su manera la humeante taza; el té no era demasiado bueno, o por lo menos no era a su gusto.

_Las cosas en esa casa nunca cambian._

—¿Ya te has muerto? —preguntó al cabo de un rato, levantando la mirada de la taza.

Al levantar Francis la cabeza notó que las primeras lágrimas seguían guardando equilibrio magistralmente en el borde de sus ojos, sin derramarse. Se preguntó cuánto esfuerzo le costaría sostener esas lágrimas falsas sin derramarlas.

—Oh, _cher anglais_, eres tan duro con este pobre y agonizante hermano tuyo —se quejó él, sollozando—, que eres capaz de verme aquí, caído en la desgracia, sin ayudarme a aliviar mi dolor llevándote lejos mi corazón y enterrándolo en lo más profundo de la tierra para que no vuelva a palpitar. ¿Es que acaso el amor que a mí me mata de dolor es el mismo que te falta en el agujero que guardas en el pecho?

Cuando su ironía y su falsedad alcanzaban tales límites, Reino Unido se ponía rojo escarlata y su mano temblaba. En este caso, acabó derramando algo de té en el platito.

—Oh, sí, cómo sufres —dijo, con una sonrisa que le costó medio mundo poner—. ¿Te han vuelto a plantar en una cita? ¿La prensa ha anunciado que la moda parisina está de capa caída y no me he enterado? ¿O es que estás tan enamorado de ti mismo que te mueres de pena cada vez que te ves en un espejo? Sea lo que sea, lo recibiré de buen gusto.

—¡Cruel! —gimoteó en respuesta Francia, mordisqueando su pañuelo—. Yo estoy aquí, desfalleciendo a causa de mi mal, y tú meriendas tan tranquilamente, a mi lado, sentado con una placidez tal que podrías ser un cuadro pintado por el más sarcástico de los artistas. Oh, flor inglesa que, como todas las rosas, se cubre en sus espinas.

La mano de Arthur vibraba tanto que parecía la ventana de una casa situada cerca de las vías del ferrocarril. ¿Aquello que veía tras el pañuelo no era una sonrisa?

—Pobrecito —replicó sin ganas—. ¿Y cuál es ese dolor tan intenso y acuciante que te embarga, si se puede saber?

—Mi querido y simplón inglés, ¿es que no lo has notado? No respiro, no respiro…

—Pues para no respirar, yo te veo genial.

El dolor que sentía Francia era como la pasión española: siempre que llegaba, llegaba con furia, sin miedo ni vergüenza, cantoso y tan fuerte; y, sin embargo, tan rápido y fugaz. A Reino Unido le parecía obsceno e insulso, para él el dolor era algo que se debía sufrir en silencio, en solitario, y entregándose a él esporádicamente, pues era un caprichoso. Por eso no creía nunca en el dolor de corazón de su rubio acompañante.

Tras tantas veces y tras tantas excusas que al final siempre terminaban en lo mismo, torció la cara y consiguió esquivar su beso _por una vez_.

—¡Me niegas el respirar!

—Creo que el concepto de _respirar_ que posees es distinto al mío, Francia —dijo fríamente, apretando las mandíbulas.

—_Embrasse-moi, anglais_. ¡Dame la vida, o remátame de una vez!

—¿Qué es esto, Francis?

Arthur cortó su nuevo ataque poniendo la taza del té entre ambos. _Esa tacita de porcelana nueva y fina, tan ligera, con esas rosas de dos colores: roja y blanca. Arthur la conocía demasiado bien, porque era un símbolo propio de su país y de la Inglaterra medieval_.

—¡Es el objeto que ahora mismo separa mis labios de los tuyos con irrisoria facilidad!

Él no hablaba de eso. Él quería saber por qué Francia había comprado una porcelana con el detalle de la Rosa Inglesa en su horizonte. Pero, al parecer, su ceño fruncido y su mueca que advertía un estallido no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, de tan entregado que estaba al drama. Arthur empezaba a sofocarse a su manera, sintiendo cómo el sudor se agolpaba en su nuca. Se echó un poco hacia atrás en el sillón. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y estaba dispuesto a clavar la rodilla en cualquier parte de Francia que se acercara lo suficiente.

—Francis, no me busques —gruñó, apartándose un poco más y terminando su té—. ¿Por qué carajos me llamas siempre que te rechazan? ¿Te gusta que venga a reírme de ti, quizás? —sonrió perversamente ante la idea que se hacía de su masoquista enemigo.

Sin soltar el pañuelo todavía, respondió con voz suave y dulce, a su vez haciendo una pregunta.

—¿Y tú por qué vienes?

De ese modo se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Pero este fue un silencio caballeroso y educado, no quiso ser incómodo sino sutil y amable, sino que entró por la puerta llamando antes, esperando a ser recibido de los mismos buenos modos. Así era el silencio de quien meditaba una pregunta para contestarla más tarde, o el cómodo silencio que sólo dos grandes enemigos podían mantener entre sí. No era de esos en los que se decía todo sin decir nada, sólo era un estado transitorio y pacífico, ese momento de mirar al cielo y descubrir que no había pájaros, ni el ruido del viento ni el propio ruido de tu respiración: sólo el cielo y tú.

De modo que Arthur meditó una respuesta, durante unos cuantos minutos en los que dio la vuelta a la taza con los dedos, distraídamente.

_Lo cierto es que no hay respuesta. Yo vengo porque tú me llamas y tú me llamas porque yo vengo. Es eso, ¿verdad?_

—Me gusta verte sufrir —dijo sin embargo, mordaz.

—_Ne dis rien, ma rose._

Arthur odió esas tres cosas. Odió que le hablara en francés, ese idioma tan inmerecidamente prestigioso por su aparente dulzura y sensualidad (cosa que él no veía en ningún lado). Odiaba que le llamara rosa porque incluso el término "rosa inglesa, de cabello dorado y piel pálida y tersa" sonaba asquerosamente francés a sus oídos._ También odió ese beso_.

Pero no por el beso en sí. Lo odió porque no se perdonaba a sí mismo estar consolando a _ese estúpido francés_ una vez más, cada vez que una mujer lo rechazaba y él se deprimía tanto que buscaba su propia degradación (_o qué sé yo, no soy psicólogo, no sé por qué lo hace en realidad_).

Lo peor de todo era que no se lo podía decir a nadie. No por la humillación, sino porque la Rosa Inglesa había sellado un secreto.

* * *

Traducción del francés.

_Mon petit ami_ - Amiguito mío_  
Oh, Arthur! J' peux pas continuer d' vivre tel! _- ¡Oh, Arthur! ¡No puedo seguir viviendo así! - _Si t' me donnes le couteau je m' enlev'rai le coeur! Oh, cett' douleur! C'est insupportable!_ - ¡Si tú me das el cuchillo yo me quitaré el corazón! ¡Oh, este dolor! ¡Es insoportable!  
_J' peux pas respirer!_ - ¡No puedo respirar!  
_Cher anglais_ - Querido inglés  
_Embrasse-moi_ - Bésame  
_Ne dis rien, ma rose_ - No digas nada, rosa mía


End file.
